


A Moment Of Happiness

by Joanne_c



Category: Post-Classical Hollywood RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reconciliation, temporary happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: When it all came down to it, Joe was the man who would make Marilyn the happiest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chockers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chockers/gifts).



There was only one man Marilyn thought to call to secure her release. Arthur was too distant now, though he still wanted to write for her, and the others... weren’t worth thinking of. There was only Joe, and she called him, and because he was Joe and knew her and knew what she needed, he got her out of that place.

Then they were in Florida, which Marilyn liked, it was warm and sunny even in February, but not so superficial as Hollywood. She had a separate suite to Joe’s, but they talked every night.

“I wish,” he said softly as he stroked her hair, they were seated on the couch in her suite, “I’d known more when we were together.”

“We’re together now,” she pointed out.

“You know what I mean,” he said, giving her a smile.

“Oh. Right, married,” Marilyn nodded. “Some people think marriage isn’t necessary.”

“It protects the girl,” Joe said. “And honestly, the guy too.”

“I used to feel protected with you,” she said. “Except when you drank.”

“Honey, no one feels protected when I drink, not even me, and that’s why I stopped,” Joe said. “Not that it was easy.”

“It never is,” Marilyn agreed. “Even to cut down to champagne for toasts is sometimes hard.”

“You shouldn’t have to answer to anyone,” Joe said. “You don’t want a drink? Don’t have one.”

“I know,” Marilyn said softly. “But a lot of people say you should. Just to be festive.”

Joe shook his head. “Those people aren’t here, right? So when you’re with me, you can drink or not as you like.”

“Not,” Marilyn said. “I want to remember this time with you.” She softly touched his face. “Older, but still my Joe, still the Yankee clipper, as much as I’m your Norman Jean but still Marilyn.”

“I just want you to be mine, again,” Joe said. “Whoever you want to be.” He let himself touch her then, the softness of her skin as beautiful as ever.

“I want you,” Marilyn answered, softly. “You, Joe, my husband. The love of my life. I should have never...”

“You had other things you needed to do, and I was wrong to you – yes I was,” he said as she began to protest. “We divorced for a reason, Norma Jean.”

“It’s such a blur sometimes, all that time,” she said. “Too much champagne and other things, probably.”

“Probably,” he agreed. “But you have to do what you want to. Be in the movies. Do plays. Stay at home and take care of me,” he winked. “That one’s my favorite.”

“It would be,” she laughed, not the “Marilyn giggle” but her genuine, sweet laugh, the laugh that Joe had fallen in love with. “Maybe not all the time, but more. And maybe...” eyelids lowered, “one day, a baby?”

“I love Joe Paul, but another baby would be perfect, especially a little girl with your big blue eyes,” Joe said. “But a baby of ours, no matter what, would be all I could ever ask for.”

“Me too,” Marilyn said. “But so many haven’t... I...”

“I know,” he said, holding her closer and kissing her forehead, gently. “We’ll figure out what it was and make sure we do all the right things.”

“We should be married before the baby is inside me,” Marilyn said. “I mean, do you want to?”

“I do,” Joe said, “but when I propose, it’s going to be moonlight and roses and the most beautiful ‘best friend’ you’ve ever had. Because the last time? We’re going to make it the right time, in every way.”

“I love you,” Marilyn said. “You could get out a tiny diamond right now and it would be perfect.”

“I know,” Joe said. “But I’d like to do it back home. In New York, because New York is home. Hollywood sure as hell isn’t home.”

“Hollywood is an illusion,” Marilyn said.

“It’s only an illusion when we want it to be. Our part is good, genuine and real. So I want it to be... by your fire in the living room, with candles and music and all of the trimmings.”

“Okay, but just so you know, it’s only a formality. I’m saying yes,” Marilyn said and kissed him, not the small pecks they’d exchanged over the past few nights, but a full, deep and genuine kiss. A kiss that felt like all their past mistakes had happened, but that would let the past stay in the past.

“Norma Jean,” Joe murmured when their lips parted. “I’ll make you the happiest woman in the world.”

“You don’t have to do anything to do that,” Marilyn said. “Beyond being with me and loving me. That’s all I’ve ever wanted or needed. You kept wanting to do other things, but the best times were when we were in our house, no one was around and we would dance or kiss or whatever we wanted to do,” she said. “Just be together.”

“I can do that,” Joe said. “Like now, right?”

“Just like now,” Marilyn said. “I’m happy, Joe. For the first time in a very long time, I’m happy and I’m in the best place for me. I hope it lasts.”

“This time it’ll stick,” Joe promised. “I’ll love you as long as I’m alive, Norma Jean.”

“I’ll love you forever, Joe,” Marilyn said. She did wonder if they would really make it work, there were so many strikes against them, but love could conquer all, it was said, and maybe this time was the time for them. So she hid the doubts and kissed him again.

They made love that night, after a long session of talking and kissing, she was finally ready for him again, and he took her gently, but passionately. The passion had never been the problem, after all, but it felt different, and she felt different too. She had had her issues with sex, but this time with Joe felt like none of them even mattered, or would ever matter again. It didn’t just feel good – though it certainly did that – it felt right.

She woke the next morning, in his embrace, and for one of the few times in her life, knew what happiness really meant for her. She was enthused and happy and ready for the next chapter of her life, the next chapter with Joe.


End file.
